This invention relates to user interface devices for information systems, etc., which provide efficient and easy-to-use user interface for applications etc.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing the structure of a conventional user interface device, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent (Kokai) No. 2-266424. A parts storing means 1 stores the parts defined by means of visual data and action description data. An operational environment description means 2 describes the interchanges of the signals between the parts in the operational environment, for those parts stored in the parts storing means 1. An operational environment synthesizing means 3 synthesizes the program of the operational environment on the basis of the definitions of the parts stored in the parts storing means 1 and the interchanges of the signals between the parts described by the operational environment description means 2.
FIG. 3 is a diagram explaining the operation of the conventional user interface device of FIG. 2. A software button 4 outputs a signal from the output terminal when a mouse is clicked with a pointer within a designated area upon the screen. A repetition control part 5 has two inputs: a positive input terminal 8 and a negative input terminal 9 for starting and interrupting the repetition processes thereof, respectively. The repetition control part 5 controls the repetitions of the processes in response to the signals inputted thereto. A window part 6 is a part which outputs a signal from the output terminal thereof in response to the input from a user. A filter part 7 selects predetermined ones from among the signals received on the input terminal thereof and outputs the selected signals from the output terminal thereof.
Next the operation of the above conventional device is described. The parts storing means 1 stores the software button 4, the repetition control part 5, the window part 6, and the filter part 7. Each of the parts 4 through 7 consists of the visual data for representing the meaning of the part and the action description data describing the action thereof.
The operational environment description means 2 reads in or loads the software button 4, the repetition control part 5, the window part 6 and the filter part 7 stored in the parts storing means 1, and, by connecting the parts together, sets the interchange of the signals between the software button 4 and the repetition control part 5, between the repetition control part 5 and the filter part 7, and between the filter part 7 and the window part 6.
The operational environment synthesizing means 3 synthsizes the program of the operational environment on the basis of the signal interchange among the parts described by the operational environment description means 2. The repetition control part 5 within the synthsized program controls the execution of the fuctions of an application that is executed. The software button 4 and the window part 6 receive the inputs from the user. The filter part 7 selects predetermined signals from among the inputs from the window part 6, and outputs only the selected signals to the repetition control part 5.
Due to its structure, the above conventional user interface device has the following disadvantage. Namely, the user interface device is incapable of forming new parts or modifying the existing parts. Further, since the contents (the kinds and numbers) of the input/output signals are distinct and different from each other for respective signals, free combinations of the parts are difficult. Furthermore, for the purpose of combining the parts together, it is necessary that the user of the operational environment should explicitely designate the relationships between the parts. Thus, the user must possess the knowledge upon the contents of the signals or the data structures within the parts. In addition, the user interface device is incapable of inferring the intention of the user and adapting the operational environment thereto.